


Sometimes Change Is Good

by theprincessed



Category: Emmerdale RPF
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Haircuts, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan gets his hair cut. </p><p>There's banter between friends and then there's Danny. Eventually, he shows Ryan what he <i>really</i>  thinks about his new look.</p><p>(Inspired specifically by the 3rd of March 2016 episode where Ryan turned up onscreen with decidedly less hair than the day before)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Change Is Good

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't meant to be written yet, damn it!!! Oh well. I promise I'm not spending all my time writing rpf lol. There is Robron coming, I swear.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy x

Torrential rain lashes down as Ryan hurries out of his car and heads straight for the studios, trying not to run into any puddles and get wet up to his shins. Dressed in a big, very much waterproof coat, he bursts clumsily through the shared dressing room door with huge relief that he was finally in the dry. He's only hoping today's call sheet doesn't have any outdoor plans. Not expecting to see anyone, he's met with chatter and a sudden laddish cheer.

“It's like we've got our own Kenny whatshisface from South Park in 'ere!” Mike crows.

Ryan pushes his hood down and watches him smile sunnily. “At least I'm dry as a bone. _Don't_!” he adds hastily when he sees Kelvin, sitting on the sofa next to Mike, about to make some god awful penis joke.

As they laugh, Ryan's eyes wander to Danny in his usual place, in his chair in front of their shared dressing table, because the room is just big enough for one small sofa. They should probably request a split, but they both still love the other guys too much to disappear on them. Danny's in the middle of having a late breakfast, some sort of cereal, and, when their eyes meet in the mirror, his – thankfully empty – mouth drops open at the same time as his spoon clatters into the bowl and he swivels sharply in his seat.

“What the fuck have ya done?”

Ryan blinks at him spitting out the question like he's really done something wrong and, for the first time, he feels self-conscious about it and finds himself reaching up to touch the back of his head because he instantly knows what this is about. Except Mike stands and intercepts, attempting to grab Ryan in a headlock and scrub his knuckles into his hair, but it ends up looking more like an awkward arm around Ryan's shoulder and a quick ruffle.

“N'aww! You've been proper shorn, mate, like a lil' lamb!” he grins, referring to Ryan's haircut. It's clear as day how he left work yesterday and has returned with much less hair, incredibly short on the sides.

Danny hasn't said anything else and Ryan would feel worried if it wasn't for how Danny's eyes have followed him around the room, gaze intent. He looks at Mike and Kelvin and shrugs, bashful, trying to play it off casually. “It's just a haircut, guys, no big deal.”

“Everything to do with you's a big deal with 'im around.” Kelvin mutters, meaning Danny, and he pats Ryan on the arm as he ushers Mike out with him, but not before stopping at the door to say a little louder, “Takes years off ya, by the way,”

“Piss off! You know that's not true and you'll always be older than me anyway!” he calls after him, laughing, “Cheeky fucker.”

With the naughty boys' exit, he and Danny are left alone. Funnily enough, since their nearest and dearest friends in the cast found out about them off-screen, they always seem to clear out of a room pretty sharpish, like they expect them to go at it with half an opportunity presented to them. He's glad that they usually have a little more decorum and self control than that, although he swallows hard when Danny comes towards him like he's on the prowl, face set with the same continued intensity as before.

“Well?” he smiles nervously, “You gonna make fun of me doing a perfectly normal thing too?”

Surprisingly, he shakes his head. “No, I'm – it's a shock, that's all. Someone got all scissor happy, didn't they? Just not used to it.” He looks down at his feet embarrassed, coming to stand in front of Ryan, who's still wearing his unbuttoned heavy coat. “Sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to sound so - ”

“- Aaron?” he quips.

“Yeah,” he laughs. He gently touches the side of Ryan's head with his fingertips, feeling the softness exposed, and his Adam's apple bobs as he swallows, slightly awed. “It's actually, uh – kinda sexy.”

Ryan raises his eyebrows, amused. “Really?”

“Mm-hm,” Danny hums and breathes him in, nose tucked close to his neck. “Very 'older boyfriend' look, especially with Robert's leather jacket. Aaron would like it, I'm sure.”

Ryan chews on his lip and sways into him before the tension becomes too much and he grabs Danny's face between his big hands so they can look at each other. “Ignoring the fact you just called me old...do you like it too?”

“Stop fishing for compliments and fuckin' kiss me,” he groans, so Ryan does just that.

They kiss like they're are on a time limit, used to saving their affection for inside rooms like this one or at their homes, and he can't help the shiver that runs down his spine as Danny's hands raise from his shoulders to the back of his head as their lips press more urgently together and blunt fingernails scratch. He had no idea things would feel this heightened, but then he didn't know Danny's nimble fingers before and how starved he'd feel from not kissing him for long periods of the day, wishing they could somehow get a racier scene in their job as an excuse to enjoy a cheeky snog. Ryan's counting in his head backwards to not get carried away when Danny seemingly reads his mind for the wrong reasons and tries to take off his coat. It's then that he finally manages to pull away from his insistent mouth. 

“They'll probably be back any minute,” he says, expecting it to be like ice cold water on the situation, killing the mood.

But Danny shrugs. “Better get on with it then.”

He nudges Ryan to the side, to the arm of the vacated sofa, and steps into his space. 'Wrestling' the coat off him might be a bit of an exaggerated expression because he's still stuck motionless on Danny's nonchalance and is taken by surprise again when he undoes Ryan's belt and shoves his hand down his pants. It's a shock to feel the warmth of his hand against his skin so quickly, but he pulls Danny in and claims another kiss to smother his gasp. There's a faint lingering of oats from the cereal and coffee he was in the middle of when Ryan walked in, until they've kissed for long enough that it disappears and Ryan's getting hard, despite the dry grip on his cock. 

“Please tell me you've got lube under all that crap on your table,” he says into Danny's temple, where his gel-free, wavy hair tickles his cheek.

“No need,” he replies, spits into his palm and clearly hopes it's enough.

The scent of multiple deodorants, cheap coffee and the air freshener installed in every dressing room coupled with the amount of noise coming from whatever is going on next door should feel distracting, but instead it's easy for Ryan to lose himself in the collective white noise and the rhythm of Danny's steady grasp. It reminds him of the times he's heard Tommy scuffling about outside his bedroom door with one of his toys, amusing himself until Ryan either lets him in or he and Danny emerge together. There seems to be always something going on, especially with how busy things have been for them lately, but he's got a sneaky suspicion Danny gets off on it. Even so, Ryan can't deny him his skills and he moans helplessly when Danny's other hand slips under his t-shirt to scratch below his abs, right near his bellybutton. The flicker of something _extra_ feels so good that he tugs at Danny's hair, panting against his chin as his head is pulled back.

“Doin' good, eh?” he chuckles mischievously, not really reacting to the rougher treatment except to stroke faster at Ryan's cock, squeezing on the way up.

With their hands in each other's hair – a hand again flat to the back of Ryan's head as Danny's best effort – they're slouched eye to eye and with half a mind on the potential danger of being caught red-handed and it building inside him anyway, Ryan feels like he's close and he grabs Danny's hips tighter, breathing heavier when he breaks their lip-lock for a moment.

“Baby, look at me,” he murmurs and suddenly it's blue on blue.

He opens his mouth to say more, but can't find the words under the weight of Danny's eyes locked to his. He's wet and ready for the drop and bites down on his lip as the pressure is too much and he gives in, coming. 

Not that Wardrobe are in the habit of giving them underwear unless necessary for a scene, Ryan's still never been more relieved that he has a job that requires him to change into clothes to portray a character and he's sure he can sneakily borrow a pair, which is why he doesn't grumble (much) at the feel of dampness spreading across his crotch. Instead, he nuzzles his nose into Danny's cheek in thanks, catching the softer part of his beard, and tries to get his breath back, shoulders moving rapidly. If it wasn't for Danny holding him firm to his body, he might've tipped backwards and the temptation lingers, apart from the fact that Danny hasn't removed his hand.

“Are you gonna move anytime soon or are you looking to get caught?”

Danny grins and Ryan tugs on a wayward curl as a reprimand. Even though he knows he's not serious, he pushes him away by his stomach and watches Danny's hand come out sticky from his jeans, trying really hard not to blush fiercely until he fakes licking his fingers and it makes Ryan laugh. 

There's some distance between them with him recovering and Danny reaching for the tissues on Ryan's side of their table when the door bangs open on its hinges like someone was going for a grand entrance. All it does is look calculating and a little bit desperate and Ryan quickly does up his jeans when Kelvin bursts through then, upon seeing nothing initially incriminating, immediately feigns indifference. 

Ryan folds his arms across his chest and smirks. “Y'alright, mate?”

“Yeah,” he says slowly, looking between them some more and doing a good job at almost hiding his apparent disappointment, the little shit. “Yeah, of course! No problems, me. Just came back for...” he looks over Ryan's shoulder, obviously searching for an idea. “My phone charger!”

He rushes to his belongings, whether bogus or not, and Ryan takes his distraction to look at Danny, as if to his say _can you believe this guy_ , but his eyes widen. Whilst Danny has wiped himself clean of the evidence, the same can't be said for his body's reaction, and when he sees Ryan's eyes wandering again, he grits his teeth and turns in the hope of subtly adjusting himself. He's hard as a rock and Kelvin's interruption switched their focus. From his panicked and sexually frustrated body language, Ryan sensed that he hadn't banked on his erection being so determined and the naughty part of him wanted to keep Kelvin in the room for longer to prolong the agony, but Danny breaks first anyway. He mutters a quick something about the bathroom and vanishes into the tiny toilet they have attached to their room, mostly for when they're caught short and can't get to the block down the corridor. At the sound of the door slamming closed, Kelvin turns around with his charger in hand and Ryan shakes his head.

“You knew, didn't you,” he says, not a question.

“Obviously,” Kelvin grins and gestures to him. “Your face is all pink, your belt's done up wrong, the room reeks of come and you could see that thing,” he nods to the bathroom door, “from space! Well, in the mirror at least.”

“The hell do you think you are? Sherlock Holmes?”

He shrugs. “You asked.” Ryan's keen to point out he didn't, but let's it go because they're always like this, almost like real brothers with thankfully a lot less angst than the Sugdens. After a pause, as if he's waiting for Ryan to give him a prize for busting them or something, he sighs. “Well, I best be off. Open a window, yeah?” he cackles and Ryan narrows his eyes because they both know _there are no windows_.

Approximately two seconds later, Ryan knocks on the bathroom door. “You can come out now.”

There's a long pause before Danny answers. “That joke is too easy y'know.”

Ryan laughs anyway. “I didn't mean it like that! I meant, Kelvin's gone, the coast is clear.”

Danny opens the door and turns back to the tiny sink bare-arsed, his jeans and boxers around his ankles. Ryan claps his hand to his mouth, but tilts his head and ogles all the same because he can. “You're too late.”

He comes up behind Danny, slides his arms around his naked waist and peeks. It's true, he's pretty soft, but it doesn't matter. He wants to ask if Danny heard his and Kelvin's conversation, but suspects he was too busy wanking to care much either way, so he kisses his cheek. “S'alright. There's always later.”

He's pleased to see Danny can't help smiling at him in the mirror, both of thinking they're as bad as each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
